Galaxia y Hades contra la tierra
by Linue
Summary: Galaxia ha sido derrotada, pero Hades tiene otros planes en mente... Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya juntos. Puede haber Spoilers y cosas que no casen mucho con lo que paso en ambas series
1. Chapter 1

_Buenoo esta es una historia que intentare llevar en un foro interpretativo... Iré subiendo los capítulos según se vayan escribiendo en el mismo . Los personajes pertenecen a sus autores_

La luz de la esperanza. Debería sentirse por fin en paz. Y sin embargo había algo que la perturbaba aunque era incapaz de saber el que. Algo la atormentaba.

Camino por un lugar lleno de oscuridad, obligándose a avanzar. De la nada apareció una voz, que sonó muy cercana a ella

_La guerrera más poderosa de todas ha sido derrotada... _

- ¿Quien habla?

_Por unas niñas..._

- ¿Quien anda ahí?

_Tal vez, solo eran exageraciones cuando hablaban de su poder..._

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Se llevo las manos a las sienes palpitantes, sintiéndose mareada y confusa. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas

_¿Eso crees? _

Cuando alzo los ojos la oscuridad habia desaparecido, y una suave luz lo inundaba todo. Vio ante ella a un hombre, alto que esbozaba una sonrisa a medias. Victoriosa, segura.

- Demuéstralo.- susurro con un tono suave que sin embargo le pareció severo a Sailor Galaxia.

- Te concederé de nuevo vida, poder... Invocare a tus súbditos, te daré todo lo que me pidas… - continuo hablando el hombre- solo exijo una cosa

-¿El que?

Sabia que debería sentirse en paz. Había derrotado a Caos… ¿De donde surgían esos deseos de poder?

- Tu mas absoluta fidelidad Galaxia...

La mujer permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pensando en la oferta, olvidando el calor de la luz de la esperanza...

- Sea. Tienes mi palabra... Pero, me gustaría saber el nombre de mi nuevo señor...

De nuevo la misma sonrisa que le había ofrecido cuando la encontró, misteriosa y fría

- Soy Hades, dios del infierno, y señor de los muertos, que ha regresado para dominar este lugar al cual llamáis tierra... Y ni esos patéticos caballero que sirven a Athenea, ni tampoco esas crías que te vencieron una vez... Podrán hacer nada por salvarla...


	2. Chapter 2

He tardado mucho en sacar un nuevo capitulo de la historia... Pero estuve muy ocupada con la uni 

Dedicado a todos los fans de estas dos series

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Saori Kido se despertó con un grito, y todo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Tirito, a pesar de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se repitió una y otra vez que aquello debía de tratarse de una pesadilla sin más, sin embargo, sus propias palabras le sonaron huecas: ni siquiera ella creía que era solo un mal sueño. Era demasiado real.

Reconoció la voz que había hablado con la mujer pelirroja como la de Hades.

- Hades... Esta encerrado... No puede liberarse...

¿Y si algo había salido mal¿Y si se había conseguido escapar una vez mas?

La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas con tantas preguntas. Saori se sentó en el borde de su cama, con su rostro entre las manos tratando de aclarar las cosas en su cabeza.

- Era... real...- se dijo convencida

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe

- ¡Señorita Saori!

- ¡Tat... Tatsumi!

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Saori? La escuche gritar...

- No...- Saori levanto la cabeza, esforzándose por lucir una sonrisa que tranquilizara a Tatsumi, aunque el hombre siguió mirándola con dudas.

- Tal vez debería ir a buscar a...

- Saori...- los ojos verdes de la joven se volvieron con rapidez hacia la puerta al reconocer la familiar voz.

- Seiya...

- ¡Visitando a la señorita Saori en mitad de la noche¡Y sin llamar a la puerta!

- No pasa nada Tatsumi... Puedes irte

- Pero... señorita...

- Es una orden Tatsumi.- la voz de Saori sonó autoritaria, y Tatsumi solo pudo obedecerla

- Como usted diga, señorita...- la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejándoles solos, no sin que Seiya recibiera una dura mirada por parte del hombre

- Saori... ¿Que ocurre?- el joven caballero se acerco a ella con expresión preocupada- Estas...¡Estas helada!

- No, no es nada- la diosa movió su mano indicándole que no hacia falta que se preocupara- Estoy bien... No ha.. sido nada.

- Mientes muy mal Saori- el caballero de Pegaso esbozo una sonrisa contagiosa, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama

- ¿Y bien?

- No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, Seiya

- Soy tu guardián- en un gesto impulsivo, el joven tomo las manos de Saori entre las suyas- Soy un caballero, y es mi deber protegerte.

Saori sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían cuando él la cogió las manos, y su corazón dio un vuelco. No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso cuando estaba con Seiya, solo que no entendía a que podía deberse.

- Tuve... una pesadilla... Pero no fue un sueño corriente... Vi a Hades.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron llenos de sorpresa: - Pero.. ¡Eso es imposible! Saori... Acabamos con el! Recuerda... ¡recuerda el precio que tuvimos que pagar por salvar a la humanidad de esa amenaza!

La expresión de la joven se entristeció. El precio había sido muy alto.

- Era el... ¡Ha regresado¡No entiendo como ha podido hacerlo! Pero eso no es todo... había junto a el una mujer... La dijo que... la devolvería a la vida, que la daría poder... y... y habla de un grupo de chicas que había luchado contra ella...

Saori se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Era de vital importancia el que recordara hasta el más pequeño de los detalles...

- ¡Saori!

- Y todo... si le era fiel...

- Entonces... ¿Hades ha regresado y además tenemos un nuevo enemigo? - Seiya dejo escapar una sonrisa segura- Volveremos a acabar con el...

- Todo el Santuario ha sido destruido... Tan solo seguís vivos los caballeros de bronce... y...

Saori se quedo en silencio. Había una solución

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Hay... una solución Seiya... pero es muy peligroso... ¿Donde están los demás?

- Shun... - Seiya se quedo en silencio tratando de recordar el destino de sus compañeros- fue a la isla de Andrómeda tal y como había prometido a su amiga... Ikki... a la isla de la muerte... Hyoga... volvió a Siberia... Y Shiryu... creo que esta de camino a China...

Saori se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Entonces... Tendremos que ir al Santuario tú y yo solos

- ¿Que?- pregunto sorprendido Seiya- ¿Por que tenemos que ir a Grecia?

- Hay algo que puede salvarnos... o condenarnos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro capitulo… Se que la historia estando cortita, y algo mal escrita… Pero como ya mencione, es para un foro que estoy creando de Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya interpretativo (interesados no dudéis en preguntarme! XDD) y espero terminarla pronto y asi poder empezar a jugar O_

_Los personajes aquí citados son de Kurumada-sama_

El silencio en el Santuario de Atenea era aterrador. Todos los templos de los caballeros de oro estaban en silencio y sus armaduras descansaban en su interior sin que nadie las vistiera. Nadie quedaba para defender a la diosa que caminaba reencarnada en la figura de Saori Kido entre el sendero de piedra que conducía hasta el templo del Patriarca.

El caballero de Pegaso se estremeció al contemplar el lugar donde el y sus compañeros de bronce habían luchado por llegar al mismo templo hacia donde se encaminaban ahora y así poder salvar a la joven. Ahora era un lugar vacío y muerto. Todos los caballeros de oro yacían en sus tumbas después de la terrible batalla contra Hades. Había sido el precio a pagar por salvar a la tierra. Seiya volvió la mirada hacia Saori. Los labios apretados con fuerza, y la sombra de la tristeza se reflejaban en su rostro y en sus ojos.

- Saori... ¿A donde vamos?

Sin embargo la joven diosa tan solo esbozo una sonrisa, a medias, mientras cruzaban el jardín de Afrodita cubierto de rosas muertas.

Las puertas del templo del patriarca cedieron con facilidad bajo las suaves manos de Saori. El polvo y las malas hierbas cubrían parte de los suelos y paredes del hermoso templo. Después de la muerte de Shion y Saga, y de quien ejerciera como tal durante las siguientes guerras, Dohko, nadie había vuelto a ocupar tal cargo.

La joven camino con seguridad conociendo a la perfección el camino que debía de recorrer hasta encontrarse con una pesada puerta de piedra cerrada.

- En la época antigua... - dijo Saori mientras alzaba su mano hacia la puerta - Cronos, el padre de Zeus, creo un poderoso objeto capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo... Pero su poder era tal que se confino en esta habitación para que nadie pudiera usarlo...

- ¿Piensas usarlo en esta ocasión?

Atenea apoyo la frente contra la piedra y suspiro indecisa

- Si... No hay otra solución

- Saori...- la mano de Seiya se apoyo en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla- Si es tan peligroso como me has dicho... No lo hagas entonces... Nosotros volveremos a luchar contra Hades y de nuevo venceremos...

La muchacha alzo la mirada hacia Seiya y sonrió.

"Luchareis y moriréis. Hades no esta solo esta vez. No puedo permitir que muráis"

- Es necesario

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una brillante luz surgió de la angosta habitación y nublo la vista de Seiya. Saori avanzo por el estrecho pasillo y tomo de un pequeño altar un objeto. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz vio que era un reloj de arena de pequeño tamaño y como ella lo tomaba entre sus manos. La sensación de un inminente peligro que acerca le lleno y trato de apartar a Saori del objeto

- ¡Saori! ¡No lo hagas!

Atenea dio la vuelta al reloj de arena. De repente todo se volvió muy brillante. Saori cayó al suelo con un grito al igual que Seiya. Se escucho una voz profunda. Estaba furiosa

- ¡¡Saori!!

Y después la luz desapareció y todo quedo en silencio. Seiya corrió hacia el cuerpo caido de Saori quien temblaba.

- Saori... ¿Estas bien?

- El reloj... Se ha roto.

Seiya miro a su alrededor buscando los trozos del reloj, aunque fue incapaz de encontrar ninguno

- Aquí no hay nada...

- El reloj se ha roto...- repitió la diosa tratando de incorporarse- Los trozos se han perdido a lo largo del mundo... Si no los encontramos a tiempo, no solo tendremos que preocuparnos de Hades. Cronos se vengara por haberlo destruido.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pido disculpas si meto mucho la pata con esta parte de la historia que se refiere a Sailor Moon... Reconozco que esta serie hace mucho mucho tiempo que no la veo y ando un poco perdida... _

_Los personajes son propiedad de la autora de Sailor Moon _

- Kyaaaaa!! me he vuelto a quedar dormida!!

Luna abrió un ojo, y volvió a cerrarlo viendo que se repetía la misma escena de todos los días en casa de los Tsukino.

- ¡¡Deberías haberme despertado!!

- No hubiera servido de nada... Te gusta demasiado dormir

Usagi hizo un puchero: - Eso no es verdad...

- ¡Usagi! ¡Date prisa o llegaras tarde!- dijo su madre desde la cocina

La chica rubia cogió su cartera y se ajusto bien el pañuelo del uniforme mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

- Buenos días papa, mama, Chibiusa, Sammy, Chibi Chibi...- como un torbellino Usagi recorrió toda la cocina bebiendo un vaso de leche a toda velocidad y cogiendo un par de tostadas para el camino-

- ¿Es que no vas a desayunar como dios manda?

Lo-siento-pero-llego-tarde-a-tarde

Atragantándose con el desayuno, Usagi corrió dirección a la Preparatoria Juuban, donde ella y sus amigas estudiaban.

- Además, Mamoru vendrá a recogerme después de clase...

Se le lleno la cabeza imaginándose románticos paseos por el parque los dos solos viendo el atardecer y...

- ¡Otra vez en las nubes!

- Rei-chan!!

- Llevo un rato llamándote... ¬¬ - Rei Hino miro con expresión ceñuda a Usagi.

- Ando un poco dormida...- se disculpo Usagi.

- O pensando en cierta persona...- murmuro Mina acercándose a la pareja

- Si... Mamoru viene a recogerme esta tarde...- los ojos de Usagi brillaron llenos de emoción ante la idea

- Nunca cambiara...- dijo Ami que llegaba con Lita

- Ademas... Ahora Seiya ya no esta... Solo tendrás ojos para Mamoru...

- ¡Nunca me gusto!- Usagi se sonrojo

- ¿Entonces porque te pones roja?

- Es que... yo... ¡Aah!

- ¡Usagi!

Todas sus amigas rodearon a la chica rubia tendida en el suelo. Lita se agacho para ayudar a levantarse

- Au... Que daño...

- ¿Que te ha pasado?- pregunto la chica mas alta de todas

- Me he tropezado con algo...

- ¡Mirad esto!

Amy permanecía agachada con algo entre las manos

- Parece... Un trozo de algo...- apunto Mina mientras lo cogía entre las manos.

- De algo poderoso- musito Rei- Puedo sentirlo...

Usagia permaneció en silencio mirando el trozo. Era de madera oscura, y tenia algo grabado aunque era totalmente incapaz de saber lo que ponía.

- ¿Que creéis que significa esto...?


End file.
